Rażące Niebo
Prolog Szarawa wadera w ciemniejsze łaty z dwójką blizn na pysku stała na wielkim kamieniu. Kierowała swoje sfrustrowane spojrzenie w kierunku pięknej piaskowej wadery. We wzroku pierwszej wadery mieszało się rozczarowanie. ' -Jak mogłaś!!? -wykrzyczała zawiedziona. -Dobrze wiesz, że nie mamy nad tym kontroli! A WY! OSKARŻACIE NAS OTO, ŻE ZNISZCZYLIŚMY WAM TEREN!? Pomagaliśmy Wam...-wrzasnęła wadera, a jej oczy błysnęły. -Ale nie prosiłam by TY Wind Storm i Twoi brutale zniszczyli nam teren!-odpowiedziała spokojnie, ale z pogardą piaskowa wadera. Wind Storm zatrzymała na niej spojrzenie, pełne rozczarowania i gniewu. -Jak możesz, Sunshine!?- krzyknęła z boku głazu fioletowa wadera w białe łaty z prawie czarnymi uszami, na których widać było mini grad. -I to jeszcze na zebraniu watah...-dopowiedziała i z nieufnością popatrzyła na bladożółtego basiora. -To koniec naszego sojuszu z Watahą Słońca...-oznajmiła wszystkim przez zęby Wind Storm, jednak spojrzenie utkwiła w alfie Watahy Słońca. -A my Wam pomogliśmy w walce z Watahą Krwi...-rzekła poważnie wadera, jej wzrok ujawniał to, iż czuła się zdradzona. -Hmph....można było się tego spodziewać po takich nieprzewidywalnych wilkach jak Wilki Burzy!-wypowiedziała z dużą pogardą Sunshine. Jednak w odpowiedzi ruszyła czarno- żółta wadera z czerwoną grzywą. -Sunshine! Przecież Wataha Tempestas Valida, tyle razy Wam pomogła. A Wy, tak im dziękujecie? Nie tylko psujecie sobie Wasz soujsz z nią, ale także i z nami!- wypowiedziała się wadera. -Ashiro, możemy to przedyskutować, wyjaśnię Ci ze szczegółami co te bestie zrobiły z naszymi terenami. -tłumaczyła się alfa Watahy Słońca, jednak powoli czuła, że na tym zebraniu watah traci poparcie. -Nie chcę tego słuchać.- odcięła się krótko Ashira. -Na pewno nic od waszej watahy! -Ugh...Nie widzicie, że oni nie pasują do tego lasu! Nie widzicie, że za każdym razem mogą siebie nie kontrolować i wyrządzić szkody!- przypuszczała dalej słowny atak Sunshine, rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie w kierunku alfy Watahy Tempestas Valida. Wtedy to Wind storm puściły nerwy, doskoczyła do wadery i wydała groźne warknięcie. Oczy zaczęły świecić na zielono. Spod łap wyłoniły się chmury burzowe, jak i na niebie. '''Z dołu wyskoczyły dwa wilki fioletowa wadera i szarawo- niebieskawy basior. Obaj doskoczyli do Wind Storm i starali się ją uspokoić, po chwili ich alfa potrząsnęła głową. Wszystko zniknęło. Alfa Watahy Tempestas Valida dyszała. ' -Widzicie!-zauważyła oskarżycielsko Sunshine. -Cicho siedź! Nikt nie będzie mojej kuzynki obrażał! Ani mnie, sama jest w połowie Wilkiem Burzy!-warknęła River, podchodząc do piaskowej wadery z zębami na wierzchu. -KONIEC TYCH KŁÓTNI!- wrzasnęła wadera z dołu, będąca medyczką Watahy Lacus Splendenti. -Zebrania watah na Smoczych Skałach nie powinny mieć, takiej formy!- tłumaczyła. Sunshine zmarszczyła nos. -Wataha idziemy! Dla nas to zebranie watah się już skończyło...-wydała rozkaz jej wilkom Wind Storm i doszła do nich. Ostatni raz odwróciła głowę w stronę Sunshine patrzyła z nienawiścią na nią i jej watahę. Ashira pokręciła głową, i popatrzyła z zawodem na Sunshine. -My także idziemy.- uznała alfa Watahy Płomienia idąc do jej watahy. -Wielkie gratulacje Sunshine.- warknęła czarno- żółta wadera z sarkazmem i odeszli. W końcu została tylko Sunshine z jej watahą. 'Tymczasem przez las przedzierała się Wataha Tempestas Valida. ' -Wind Strom czy wszystko ok?-zapytała się wadery zmartwiona fioletowa wilczyca. -Tak...już tak...dzięki że pytasz Hailstorm...-westchnęła poważnie Wind Storm. Od jakiegoś czasu byli na swoim terytorium. Nie daleko był ich obóz. Gdy weszli, Wind Storm wskoczyła na głaz. -Sojusz z Watahą Słońca został zerwany! To co zrobili naszej watasze, jest zdradą...a my tego im nie zapomnimy... Rozdział 1 '''Wstawał nowy dzień. Gdy tylko wzeszło słońca, ze swego legowiska wyszła Wind Storm. Przywitała się z Hailstorm, która szykowała patrol graniczny. Zza betą w Watasze Tempestas Valida, stał Storm Cluster, gotów do patrolu. Między obozowiskiem unosiła się poranna mgła. Powoli czuć było jesienne chłody. -Dobrze, przy okazji miejcie na uwadze czy nie czuć gdzieś patroli Watahy Krwi oraz sprawdźcie granicę z Watahą Słońca.-poleciła wilkom Wind Storm. Fioletowo- czarna beta pokiwała głową. -Będziemy. Ech słoneczni zdrajcy...-westchnęła Hailstrom odsłaniając białe kły na samą myśl o watasze, która zdradziła Watahę Tempestas Valida. -W razie czego mamy ich przepędzić z naszego terytorium ale bez ranienia, tak alfo?-zapytał dla upewnienia Storm Cluster strzygąc uszami. Szara alfa kiwnęła głową. -Fulgur pójdzie z Wami.-zarządziła Wind Storm, kierując wzrok w kierunku stosu zdobyczy gdzie pożywiał się potężny basior. Kończył jeść zająca, słysząc swoje imię zastrzygł uszami i odwrócił wzrok w stronę wilków. Przełknął ostatni kęs i szybkim krokiem podszedł do bety i gammy. -Dziękuje alfo.-skinął głowę w podziękowaniu. Wind Storm uśmiechnęła się w stronę jej silnego głównego wojownika. -Ruszamy!-zarządziła wymarz Hailstrom, poszła do przodu a za nią dwa basiory. Przedarli się przez tunel z kolcolistu. Umocniony głazami. Jako ostatnia z trzech sylwetek zniknęła sylwetka Fulgura. Wind Storm wstała, zanim miała pójść zjeść skierowała się do legowiska medyczki. Weszła do jaskini. -Witaj Squall.-przywitała się od wejścia alfa. Siedząca w głębi wilczyca odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła ciepło. -Witaj Alfo.-odwzajemniła przywitanie, a jej głos był bardzo radosny. Podeszła do alfy i schyliła w szacunku głowę. -Jak tam zapasy ziół?-spytała młodą wilczycę alfa watahy. Wtedy wzrok Squall powędrował na wejście, sierść na karku najeżyła się a oddech zaczął być powolny i głęboki. Dłuższą chwilę potem wydawałoby się, że się ocknęła. -To była wiadomość o Watahy Gwiazdy...-powiedziała poważnie medyczka watahy Tempestas Valida. Uszy Wind Storm zastrzygły. -Jaka?-zapytała poważnie alfa watahy. -Widziałam jak niebo przeszywa najjaśniejszy piorun, uderzający w drzewo, które upada. Potem następne drzewo, z którego zamiast żywicy wycieka krew...na koniec las taki jaki zostaje po ekstremalnej furii, jednak między powalonymi drzewami wyrastały nowe. Wind Storm westchnęła, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem przepowiedni, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Tymczasem medyczka watahy potrząsnęła głową i z błyskiem oku odpowiedziała Alfie na zadane przez nią pytanie: -A z ziołami, jest w porządku. -To dobrze, teraz pójdę zobaczyć jak się miewa reszta watahy.-odpowiedziała medyczce alfa, Squall w pożegnaniu skinęła głową. Zaś szara wadera wyszła sprężystym krokiem z legowiska. Wyszła na polankę, z swojego legowiska wyszedł wilk, jego futro było białe jak śnieg a oczy przenikliwie niebieskie. Lekko utykał, jednak na widok alfy skłonił głowę. Wind Storm podbiegła do niego i z niepokojem popatrzyła jak utyka. -Witaj Wind Storm.- przywitał się biały basior. -Witaj Snowstorm. Twoja łapa. Co się z nią stało?-spytała przywódczyni Watahy Tempestas Valida. Jej wzrok był pełen zmartwienia i troski. -Witaj alfo Wind Storm. -skłonił głowę w przywitaniu. -Aa...to...podczas polowania, źle stanąłem i coś sobie zrobiłem w łapę. Ciężko się chodzi, ale daje radę.-odpowiedział Snowstorm patrząc na łapę. -Może pójdź do Squall?-zasugerowała alfa. -Ale wtedy nie będę mógł chodzić na polowania a w razie czego walczyć w obronie naszej watahy...-tłumaczył biały basior z niepokojem w jego cyjanowych oczach. Wind Storm westchnęła zanim zaczęła ponownie mówić. -Wiem...oddany jesteś naszej watasze, jednak nasza wataha nigdy nie oczekuje niemożliwego, a zdrowie jest ważniejsze. Jestem pewna, że nic złego się nie stanie w ciągu tych paru dni jak zostaniesz w legowisku medyczki. Snowstorm wyglądał na lekko zawiedzionego. Znany był w całej watasze ze swojego oddania wobec niej. Tak czy siak, posłuszny słowom jego przywódczyni powoli poczłapał do legowiska Squall. Wilczycy oczy błysnęły na jego widok, ale nie jak na widok zwykłego pobratymca. Było w nich coś głębiej...jakby uczucie, ale głębsze. Wind Storm chwilę jeszcze stała, patrząc na legowisko medyczki, po czym ruszyła przez obóz dalej. Tymczasem... Przez gęsty las przedzierała się Hailstorm z patrolem. Ze względu na wywołany konflikt podczas zebrania z zeszłej nocy, nie było wesołych rozmów jak przy większości patroli. Słychać nawet było jak liść spada z tyłu. Ogólnie poruszali się dość cicho. Jednak jakiś czas później las zaczął rzednąć, a powietrze wypełniała gęsta mgła. -Zbliżamy się do granicy z Watahą Krwi...gdy podniosę ogon ma być niezwłoczna cisza...nikt nie może się odezwać dopóki nie dam zezwolenia jak odejdziemy od granicy z ich terytorium...-oznajmiła reszcie wilczych pobratymców Hailstorm. ' Wkrótce potem widać było pierwsze skały. Beta Watahy Tempestas Valida uniosła ogon do góry na znak ciszy...Każdy poruszał się w pozycji przycupniętej oraz bardzo cicho. Wtem gdzieś z górki usypanej skałami dało się słyszeć spadające kamienie a potem odgłos jak coś ciężkiego wylądowało na ziemi. I wtedy spośród mgły wyłoniła się sylwetka wojownika Watahy Krwi...Patrol watahy Tempestas Valida podniósł się i rzucił pełne wyższości i pogardy spojrzenie wrogiemu basiorowi. ' -O...no spójrzcie...nasi "potężni" sąsiedzi...co się stało wilczki? Czego idziecie przycupnięci, przecież jesteście tacy mocarni? No chyba, że boicie się posmakować prawdziwych kłów.-szydził brązowy basior, którego ucho było dodatkowo postrzępione. Na koniec wyszczerzył zęby w szyderczym uśmiechu. -Tak jak myślałem...Tempestas Valida...banda tchórzy...którzy nie potrafią nic robić tylko siać zamęt, chociaż skoro nas się boją to chyba nie są aż tacy potężni?-dalej szydził młody basior.-Wataha Krwi, pokażcie tym pchlarzom jak się walczy!-zakomenderował. Hailstorm nastroszyła futro i tak jak reszta patrolu rzucili mordercze spojrzenie wilkowi. -Tylko patrolowaliśmy granicę...-warknął Storm Cluster, ale zaraz basior rzucił się na niego...tak jak patrol czający się za nim. Basior mający pozycję gammy w jego watasze z łatwością zrzucił przeciwnika. Wtedy oczy zaczęły mu świecić na czerwono...niebo pociemniało a stało się jeszcze bardziej ciemne gdy każdy wilk biorący udział w patrolu wszedł w niebezpieczny dla wrogów stan. Z oddali zaczęły dudnieć grzmoty...wtem zerwał się wiatr, który smagał wilki z Watahy Krwi, a z chwilą uniemożliwiał im normalne stanie. -Grrr...-warknął głucho jeden z wilków z wrogiej watahy, odsłaniając swoje zęby. Pysk pokrywała zakrzepła krew...prawdopodobnie z polowania. Nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo ze szczeknięciem wyskoczył w powietrze mając otwarte szczęki. Mierzył prosto na betę... Chwilę wcześniej w obozie Watahy Tempestas Valida... Obóz watahy budził się do życia po nocy. Storm wraz z patrolem łowieckim wróciła z stertą zwierzyny do obozu. Wind Strom podbiegła do wilków, już miała pochwalić ich gdy z daleka słychać było huczenie grzmotów. Storm upuściła na ziemię tłustego zająca i ze zdziwieniem przemówiła: -Jesień i burze same z siebie niemożliwe...to muszą być... -NASI!-z przerażeniem wykrzyczała Wind Storm. W głębi czuła, że musi biec na pomoc. Zwłaszcza, że niebo od granicy z Watahą Krwi poczerniało a na przedzie malowała się chmura szelfowa. -Zostańcie tu!-poleciła członkom swojej watahy, wybiegając z obozu. W dzikim pędzie tratowała kępy paproci na swojej drodze. Raz po raz przeskoczyła przez jakiś strumień.-Wataho Gwiazdy...proszę...jeżeli dojdzie do walki znowu może nas ponieść i zostaniemy oskarżeni!-poprosiła szeptem watahę zmarłych dobrych wilków. Parę drzew dalej i zaczęło być mglisto. Na horyzoncie malowały się skały a ona czuła podmuchy wiatru. 'Im bliżej się zbliżała do miejsca tym dało się słychać zaciętą walkę. Wskoczyła na pierwszą skałkę, potem drugą i tak dotarła na górę. Widziała jak jeden z wojowników watahy krwi napręża łapy i warkotem skacze na jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę...Zaś Hailstorm pokonywała z łatwością betę Watahy Krwi. Wind Storm zamknęła oczy gdy czuła jak wszystko w niej buzuje...chwilę później wizja zamazała się, a dudnienie w uszach ulegało na sile. Nie czuła nic tylko rozpierającą wściekłość i chęć unicestwienia wroga. Wyskoczyła, a gdy wrogi basior był tuż tuż chwyciła go jej potężnymi szczękami za kark i impetem odepchnęła do tyłu. Oczy świeciły jej na żółto tak jak i łuna. Wytworzyła grad i posłała na wilka, który od uderzenia upadł. Z głowy leciała krew...a on leżał bez ruchomo na ziemi...to powstrzymało ' 'Wilki Krwi od dalszego ataku. Podbiegli do towarzysza, której po dłuższej chwili odzyskał przytomność. Wind Storm potrząsnęła głową, i wkrótce jej członkowie watahy powrócili do normalnego stanu. ' -To nie jest koniec!-wycedził przez zęby, zastępca Watahy Krwi, rozciągając każdą samogłoskę. Wziął pod bok rannego towarzysza, rzucając wrogie spojrzenie odszedł ze swoją watahą... -Nie jest koniec...-powtórzyła Hailstorm jakby echo... -Wszystko ok? Alfo co Ty tu robisz?-zapytał zdziwiony Storm Cluster. Schylając w szacunku przed przywódczynią głowę. -Usłyszałam z obozu odgłos grzmotów i zauważyłam niebo...co się stało?-wyjaśniła szara wilczyca z jasnoszarą kufą i klatką piersiową, zadrapaniem na pysku oraz na łapach, ciemnoszarymi plecami, zakończeniem grzywki, oraz charakterystycznymi dwoma łatami. Jedną na czole od której wychodził pojedynczy piorun, druga na prawej łapie gdzie wychodziły dwa pioruny. -Patrol Watahy Krwi zaatakował bez powodu.-wyjaśnił Storm Cluster, czyli basior o granatowych oczach, futrze w odcieniach szaro- niebieskiego. Gdzie z boków twarzy bliżej policzków miał jasnogranatowe pioruny. -Zaczęli nas prowokować najpierw słownie, następnie beta Watahy Krwi, Crash wydał rozkaz ataku. -dokończyła z krótka mówić historię, wilczyca o bladofioletowym futrze, z ciemnogranatowymi uszami na których łaty były białe i przypominały grad. Kufa wadery była biała a od oczu wychodziły dwie "łzy" koloru tego co uszy. Jedne były chude, cienkie i wiodły aż do nosem drugie były zakręcone pod oczyma. 'Wind Storm słuchała tego wszystkiego bardzo uważnie, co raz kiwając głową. Stres i adrenalina trochę już z niej opadły. ' -Ok, dokończę z Wami patrolować granice jak już tu jestem. Dzięki za raport.-skinęła głową do jej zastępczyni i gammy. Szła trochę skwaszona i zamyślona, co od razu wyhaczyła Hailstorm i bez wahania podeszła do jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. -Wind Storm...wiem, że coś Cię gryzie...mi możesz powiedzieć co.-dodała ostatnie zdanie ściszonym głosem. I popatrzyła z troską na drugą wilczycę. -No więc widzisz...dziś rano byłam w legowisku Squall i wtedy gdy byłam otrzymała przepowiednie od Watahy Gwiazdy.-zaczęła opowiadać wszystko Wind Storm ciągle patrząc na jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę a zarazem Betę. -U jaką?-zainteresowała się bardziej druga wilczyca. Jej fioletowe oczy aż błysnęły. -Mówiła, że widziała jak niebo przeszywał najjaśniejszy piorun, uderzając w drzewo, które upadało. Następne z tego samego drzewa,zamiast żywicy wyciekała krew...na sam koniec wizji widziała las taki jaki zostaje po ekstremalnej furii, jednak między powalonymi drzewami wyrastały nowe...-mówiła z tym samym niepokojem Wind Storm gdy usłyszała po raz pierwszy przepowiednię. Gdy Hailstorm słuchała co chwila strzygła uszami z zaciekawienia. 'Chwilę fioletowa wilczyca zamilkła idąc w zamyśleniu. Rozważała różne znaczenia przepowiedni Squall. Chwilę patrzyła na jej łapy gdy nagle na coś, albo kogoś wpadła. Potrząsnęła głową i dopiero zorientowała się, że trzyma łapy na klatce piersiowej Storm Cluster'a. Gdyby było tego mało stykali się nosami. Oba wilki mocno się zarumieniły. Suczki serce waliło tak szybko a emocje mocowały się z jednej strony to jest to czego chciała bliskość z Storm Cluster'em z drugiej speszenie. ' -Wybacz...-przeprosiła Hailstorm odwracając pysk na bok. Chcąc przez to ukryć zawstydzenie. -Nic się nie stało.- odrzekł wilczycy spędzony Storm Cluster, który rumienił się. Oba wilki wstały z siebie. Do końca patrolu nic specjalnego się już nie wydarzyło. W wejściu wilki powitała uczennica alfy watahy, Shelf. -Jesteście! Wind Storm! Wind Storm! Idziemy na trening?-mówiła młoda energiczna uczennica. Łapami przebierała w miejscu. Alfa watahy uśmiechnęła się widząc jej rozentuzjazmowaną uczennicę. -Za chwilkę bądź cierpliwa koja droga.-zachichotała lekko przywódczyni. Zapał małej wilczycy trochę opadł, mimo to pokiwała jej głową. Weszli razem na polankę, reszta Wilków Burzy zwróciła głowy w stronę powracającego patrolu. -Jakieś wieści? Słyszałam grzmoty.-mówiła wybiegając z legowiska Squall. Spojrzenie miała pełne troski, które zarazem szukało czy patrol nie odniósł żadnych ran. Zobaczyła tylko zadrapania mimo to wyglądała na zmartwioną. -Chodźcie za mną, opatrzę Wam by nie wdała się infekcja. Możecie mi opowiedzieć wszystko u mnie.-mówiła wadera. Rozdział 2 Kategoria:Opowieść Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Początek Przygód Kategoria:Początek przygód Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:Tom 9 Kategoria:Wind Storm Kategoria:Hailstorm Kategoria:Storm Cluster Kategoria:Fulgur Kategoria:Squall Kategoria:Ball Lighting Kategoria:Lighting Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Hurricane Kategoria:Tornado Kategoria:Bead Lighting Kategoria:Tonitrua Kategoria:Shelf Kategoria:River Kategoria:Ashira